mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission: Vegas (Transcript)
A transcript of the episode. Larry: Hey, Nutmeg. Lionel. Ready to go to Vegas? Nutmeg: Yep. Lionel: You bet! We're going to guard the Golden Amulet of Hotel Mandalay Bay! Minutes later. Larry: Look, guys! We're in Vegas! And there's Hotel Mandalay Bay! Nutmeg: Whoa! Lionel: I've never been in a fancy hotel before. Larry: Time for you guys to do your jobs. All set? Nutmeg: On a brand new place, Nutmeg will crack the case of the Golden Amulet! Lionel: Prepare to be amazed. For my most spectacular rescue in Vegas! Larry: Go for it, you two. Air rescue deployment sequence for Nutmeg and Lionel. Nutmeg: Ok, Lionel, ready for a spectacular landing? Lionel: You can say that again, Nutmeg. On a count to three. One, two, three! Both: Whoa! Sound: (crashing) Mr. Fussy: What's that noise? I'll call Larry. (dials Larry's number) Larry, son. I heard a racket here in Hotel Mandalay Bay! Do you think it might be intruders? Larry: It's ok, Dad. I can explain. It's only... Nutmeg: Hi, Mr. Fussy! Lionel: Good day, Mr. Fussy! Mr. Fussy: Oh, it's only Nutmeg and Lionel. Well, nothing to worry about, son. Everyone laughs. Nutmeg: I guess you knew we were coming, huh? Mr. Fussy: Yes. I figured that out. Now I have a very important assignment for the both of you. Lionel: We already know, Mr. Fussy. Guarding the Golden Amulet of Hotel Mandalay Bay! Mr. Fussy: Exactly. Larry: Let me know how this mission turns out, guys. All: We will. Mr. Fussy: Well, I'll let you guys do your job. Call me if you need anything, boys. Nutmeg and Lionel: Ok, Mr. Fussy. Just then, Miss Bossy and Miss Giggles appeared. Miss Bossy: Aha! The Golden Amulet! It's mine! All mine! I have just got to steal it! Miss Giggles: (giggles) Yes. It will be yours, Miss Bossy. Then (giggles) Miss Bossy: Miss Giggles, stop laughing. I'm planning a heist here. Miss Giggles: I know! (giggles) Miss Bossy: Operation Steal the Golden Amulet is a go! A few minutes later, an alarm rings. Nutmeg: Hey! Sounds like a robbery! Lionel: It most certainly is! Nutmeg and Lionel arrived at the crime scene. Nutmeg: What the? The Golden Amulet, it's gone! Mr. Fussy: What's going on? (gasps) Sweet Henrietta! Someone stole the Amulet! Nutmeg: Exactly! Mr. Fussy: If the Amulet isn't here, then there won't be any tourists to catch a maginificent display of that golden relic. And the hotel will be closed forever! Lionel: Oh, this is bad. We have to find the thief right away! Nutmeg: You're absolutely right. Let's go. Mr. Fussy: Lionel, Nutmeg! Be careful! Both: We will, Mr. Fussy. Lionel: (barking) X ray goggles! Nutmeg: (barking) Night vision glasses! Lionel: Look, there's a bunch of footprints. Nutmeg: And it appears that it leads to the thief. Which is right (gasps) There! Lionel: I knew it! Miss Bossy and Miss Giggles were behind this! Nutmeg: Just as I suspected! (growls) Miss Bossy: (gasps) What? Nutmeg! Lionel! What are you two doing here? Lionel: We've come to catch you robbers red handed for stealing the Golden Amulet of Mandalay Bay! Nutmeg: That Amulet means everything to this hotel. If it wasn't returned in time, the hotel will be closed down. Miss Bossy: Well, pity for them. The Amulet is mine, and you two will never stop me! Miss Giggles: (giggles) And me too! Ha ha ha! Lionel: Well, you rogues! You asked for it! Nutmeg: Yeah, we'll call for backup! Lionel: Rule Zero, please record this incident and show this to the rest of the team. Nutmeg: And make sure every member gets to see the recording. This is a serious matter for the Dillydale Safety Squad. Rule Zero: Yes I will, Agent Lionel. This was no illusion. Lionel: You can say that again. Rule Zero: Recording is in process right now, Agent Nutmeg. Please stand by. Nutmeg: Right, let's bring this to headquarters. Rule Zero: There. Recording is finished. Nutmeg: Good job, Rule Zero. Lionel: Now, Rule Zero. Please get everyone ready. Nutmeg: And Larry's new uniform has a bow tie that also acts as a camera and a communicator. Contact him immediately. Make sure he knows how serious this is. Rule Zero: Yes, Agent Nutmeg. Now, you boys get on with the mission. Both: We're on it! Nutmeg: Huh? Lionel: Uh, Nutmeg? Where did your Rule Zero watch go? Nutmeg: I don't know, Lionel. It was right here. Miss Bossy: (cackles) Nutmeg: (gasps) Miss Bossy! Not only did she stole the Amulet, she also took away my Rule Zero watch right before I noticed it was missing! Miss Bossy: Good luck calling headquarters now, Nutmeg! Lionel: I don't think so! Lionel to Larry. Come in, Larry. Larry, can you read me? Miss Bossy: That's right, Lionel. Call on headquarters. I've got a plan! (opens trapdoor) Nutmeg: Whoa! Lionel, help! Lionel: Oh no! Nutmeg! Nutmeg, where are you? Nutmeg: Down here! Lionel: Holy Houdini! Nutmeg, are you ok? Nutmeg: I think so. I fell into this trapdoor and now I'm in a dark cellar. And worst of all, I couldn't get out. Lionel: Don't worry. I know what to do! I'll go get help! Larry, come in! Larry, are you there? Meanwhile, Larry is back in Dillydale. Rule Zero: Danger alert! Safety alert! Larry: What's wrong, Rule Zero? Rule Zero: It's a call of distress, Agent Larry. From Lionel. Larry: Oh no! Is he all right? Rule Zero: He will tell you right away. Lionel, you can speak now. Lionel: Thanks, Rule Zero. Larry, Miss Bossy and Miss Giggles stole the Golden Amulet of Mandalay Bay. Your Dad is very upset. And we've got another problem. Nutmeg fell into a trapdoor and is stuck in the cellar. Larry: The Amulet is stolen? Lionel: Yes! Larry: And Nutmeg is stuck in a dark cellar? Lionel: Exactly. Larry: This is serious. Better call the rest of the team. Lionel: Don't do anything until I get home. Stay where you are. The rest of you guys should also wait for me. Everybody wait for me outside headquarters. Larry: Roger that, Lionel. Over and out. Lionel: I knew I can count on you. (barking) Supersonic jet pack! I'm going home as fast as I can! Back in Dillydale. Miss Scary: What's taking Lionel so long? Rudy: Patience, Mom. Lionel will be here. Miss Scary: Ok, Rudy. Mandy: You know Lionel. Always keeps on track. I hope he knows where to find us. Miss Magic: Oh, he will find us. Mr. Happy: You can say that again. Miss Sunshine: Look! Here comes Lionel now! Miss Daredevil: Whoa Nelly! I see him! I see him! Roddy: Good ol' Lionel. He found us. Mr. Bump: He's amazing. Lionel: Guys, I'm glad you showed up! Miss Magic: Oh, Lionel! Over here! Mr. Bump: Uh, Lionel, watch out for that tree! Lionel: Tree? What tree? Miss Chatterbox: I know you're not supposed to panic, Lionel. But the one over there! Oh well, sometimes you just need to panic. Lionel: Oh, boy! Whoa! (crashes) All: Ooh! Mr. Bump: That could've been me. Miss Sunshine: Lionel, are you ok? Miss Magic: Are you all right, Lionel? How many fingers am I holding up? Lionel: (groans) Fingers? All I see is a blurry vision. And it sounds like my doves are spinning round and round in my head. Miss Daredevil: (laughs) They are, Lionel! Lionel: Oh! (laughs) Gladys! Mary Ann! Agnes! How did you guys get on my head? Rule Zero: One of your amazing tricks again, Agent Lionel? Lionel: Yeah, right, Rule Zero. (giggles) All right! Enough jokes! There's trouble in Las Vegas! Larry: Lionel's right. Let's deploy everyone! Safety Squad, Off to Headquarters! All: Larry needs us. Let's go! Mr. Bump: Hey, wait! I can't see! My head got stuck inside a box! All: Oh no! Whoa! Mr. Bump: Aaah! (crashes) Great, now I'm a turtle. Everyone laughs. Larry: Time to gear up in a brand new style, guys. It's Ranger Undercover time! Everyone cheers. After everyone suits up in their new outfits, they went inside a new room. Larry: Guys, I give you! Ranger Undercover Headquarters! All: Whoa! Mandy: Sweet! Dirk: Groovy set up! Rudy: Neat! Lionel: Larry, I really like your tux! Larry: Thanks, Lionel. Now for this mission, I have some bad news. Nutmeg is missing. Everyone gasps. Larry: Nutmeg was also stuck in a very dark cellar at Hotel Mandalay Bay. Rule Zero, play me the video that you sent me earlier via Lionel. Rule Zero: Yes I will, Agent Larry. The video will start shortly. Everyone pay attention to the screen. As the video plays, everyone was astonished and look concerned. Zeus: We have to help Nutmeg right away! Bron: Nutmeg's our friend! We'll find him! Larry: Yes! For this special mission I will need Lionel. Lionel: Oh, yeah! Larry: I need you to use your radar scanner and x ray goggles to find Nutmeg. Lionel: Prepare to be amazed! If you need someone magical to help you, count me in! I'm your guy! Larry: And Roddy, I need you and your dust sucker to vacuum all the dust when we reach the hotel lobby. Roddy: I'm totally crazy prepared! Larry: And I also need Zeus to use your rocket launcher to break down walls. Zeus: I'm ready for action, Larry! Bron: I can help by using my mechanical hand to break down walls. Larry: Sure you can, Bron. That's the plan. Bron: Yes! You got it! I'm ready to go, go, go! Larry: Ok then. Buckle up! Let's roll undercover style! Everyone cheers. Meanwhile, back at Hotel Mandalay Bay Nutmeg: Help! Somebody help! Can anybody hear me? Unknown voice: I can. I'm trapped here too. Nutmeg: Huh? Who said that? Seal Pup: I did. Nutmeg: Hey there. Are you all right? Seal Pup: I think so. Oh, I wish I can get back to the ocean. Nutmeg: You're from the sea? Seal Pup: Yes. I've been washed away by a terrible beach storm. By the way, my name is Angie. Nutmeg: Nice to meet you. I'm Nutmeg. Angie: Pleased to meet you too, Nutmeg. Nutmeg: So, any ideas how to get out of here? Angie: Let me think of something. Oh, I like your backpack. Nutmeg: What about it? Angie: It looks so cool. Nutmeg: Yes. For your information, I'm part of a rescue group called The Dillydale Safety Squad. We teach people around us about safety and help them using the right tools. In other words, we love to help people. Angie: That sounds nice. I want to be a part of it, too. Nutmeg: Someday, Angie. You will. Back to the Dillydale Safety Squad Larry: Now watch as I use my night vision goggles to find the thief's tracks. Activate night vision goggles! (scanning the room) Hmm. It looks like the footprints lead here. Lionel: And they're fresh too. Larry: Zeus, use your rocket launcher to break the door down. Zeus: On it, Larry! (barking) Rocket launcher! (rocket crashes the door open) Larry: Good. Now that the door is open we can pass through. Lionel: Let's go find Nutmeg! Back to Nutmeg and Angie. Angie: Hey, Nutmeg. Nutmeg: Yeah? Angie: Can I ask you a question? Nutmeg: Sure. Angie: When can I meet the Dillydale Safety Squad? Nutmeg: Soon, Angie. They will come and help us. I promise. Angie: I hope so. Nutmeg: (barking) Metal detector. This will sure help scan what's going on upstairs! Back to the Dillydale Safety Squad Larry: (coughs) It's really getting dusty here. Roddy, use your dust sucker! Roddy: On it, Larry! Activate dust sucker! (sucks the dust inside) Larry: Great, now let's get going. Little did they know that Miss Naughty and Miss Bossy are watching everything. Miss Naughty: So, those rangers have come to spoil my plan, huh? Well, we'll see about that. I'll fog this place up! (laughs) Sometimes, I just can't help myself! Miss Bossy: Yeah, they won't be able to find us now. (cackles) Miss Giggles: They'll sure fall for our trick! (giggles) The fog goes through the rangers' faces. Lionel: (coughs) What? Where did all this smoke come from? Zeus: I don't know, but it sure is foggy in here. Mandy: I can't see squat. Larry: Wait, if only there's a way out. Mandy: Larry, would you be my eye? Larry: Sure, go a little to the left, Mandy. Mandy: Got it. Larry: Now right. Mandy: Ok, I think I can see clearly now. What do we do now? Larry: Save Nutmeg and stop Miss Naughty. After the smoke has cleared, everything returns back to normal. Larry: I'll record this trail and patch it through Rule Zero. Wait a minute. My bow tie cam! It's gone! Lionel: But how? Larry: Somebody stole my bow tie cam! Zeus: Whoever could have done that? Roddy: Must be someone sneaky and cunning. Bron: Or someone clever enough to be a thief. Larry: Without my bow tie cam, I can't contact Rule Zero or the rest of you. Lionel: Well, leave it to me. I know a way! Rule Zero, where should we find Nutmeg next? Rule Zero: My coordinates show that we are going near a showbiz area. Be careful, Agent Lionel. There are so many suspicious characters in there. Lionel: Copy that. We are a go for the showbiz area. Larry: You heard Lionel. Let's roll, guys. Everyone reaches the showbiz area. Zeus: Oh, boy! Animals! Performing animals that is. Larry: Yes, they are animal stars. Mandy: How do we find Nutmeg in here? Rudy: I don't think Nutmeg's here, guys. I've already search the whole area. Larry: Oh, look! An elephant! Hi, there! High trunk! The elephant does a high trunk Lionel: Nice elephant. Here's a peanut for you. The elephant takes an instant liking to Lionel. Lionel: Whoa! Haven't you heard of personal space before? The elephant gets closer to Lionel and lifts him up in the air. Lionel: Whoa! Put me down! Larry, help! Larry: I think he likes you, Lionel. Dirk: Yeah, Lionel. Do you know that some magicians work with elephants? Lionel: Well, this is not the way to perform with them! Get me down! Mandy: I got this! Here's another peanut for you! The elephant goes for the peanut, dropping Lionel to the floor. Lionel: Whoa! Oof! (sighs) Remind me not to work with elephants on my act. Everyone laughs. Larry: Now, Dirk, use your monocle and grappling hook to swing up and find where Nutmeg is. Dirk: You got it, Larry! Activate grappling hook! (swings on top of the ceiling) I'm swinging! Activate monocle! (scans the room) Wait, I hear something up ahead! (noise grows louder) I can hear Nutmeg signaling for help. Larry: That must be his metal detector. Lionel: He's down there. Larry: Come on, everyone! Let's go! Zeus: Lead on, Larry! Trivia: Larry loses his bow tie cam due to a fog caused by Miss Naughty and her henchmen. Lionel gets lifted up by an elephant when the Rangers passed by a showbiz area.